


Taste of Lies

by stressedvirgo



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I miss winner, Let's see if there'll be romance hmm, M/M, Prompt Fic, Seunghoon and Jinwoo are besties lol, Seunghoon can taste lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedvirgo/pseuds/stressedvirgo
Summary: Seunghoon can still remember how it tasted.It was very bitter. Of all the things he has come to taste because of lies, it was the worst. Like how a rotten meat, a sewage, and burning hair would taste if combined. He almost wanted to puke but the awareness of the words he said and the realization of what he tasted implied was far stronger than the need to get rid of the foul taste on his tongue.Seunghoon can taste lies. Even his own. And for the first time ever, he wished that he never got this ability.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Taste of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: You can taste lies. One day, you’re comforting your best friend after a tough breakup and almost vomit at the foul taste the words bring- “after all, you’re only human.”
> 
> Credits to @writing.prompt.s in instragram.
> 
> Edited with my sleep-deprived brain. Probably still full of mistakes and grammatical error. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.

Seunghoon can still remember how it tasted.

It was very bitter. Of all the things he has come to taste because of lies, it was the worst. Like how a rotten meat, a sewage, and burning hair would taste if combined. He almost wanted to puke but the awareness of the words he said and the realization of what he tasted implied was far stronger than the need to get rid of the bad taste on his tongue.

And for the first time ever, he wished that he never got this ability.

At first, the lie was not that bad. Just a little bit bitter with a hint of sweetness. Just like eating an extra-dark chocolate.

It started one afternoon. Seunghoon’s class has finished. He and Jinwoo agreed to meet up in a bench outside his college department. As he jogged to where Jinwoo was seated, he immediately noticed the swollen red eyes of the older man.

Seunghoon frowned. “Hyung? Did something happen?”

At the same time, Jinwoo’s phone buzzed and he immediately read the text, unintentionally ignoring Seunghoon’s question. Jinwoo’s eyes welled at the message and upon seeing it, Seunghoon has a faint idea of what it is about. Probably his asshole-of-a-boyfriend again. Seunghoon wanted to roll his eyes and punch the jerk all at once but now, he’s more worried about his best friend.

“Hyung.” He called out again. This time, Jinwoo looked up at him. And with just a gaze, Seunghoon confirmed his suspicion. “Is everything okay?”

Jinwoo nodded. “Sorry, Seunghoon, but can we grab dinner some other time? I forgot Minhyuk and I had some plans.” He got up up to leave but Seunghoon stopped him.

“Yeah, sure. But are you okay, though?”

Jinwoo avoided his scrutinizing gaze this time. “Yeah… I’m fine.” And Seunghoon suddenly tasted the bittersweet tang of Jinwoo’s lie. If it’s laced with sweetness then it must be a white lie. Probably to hide to Seunghoon what he’s really feeling.

Seunghoon stood still, unable to say anything else as Jinwoo left, taken aback by what he just tasted. He’s tasted this so many times before but this happening because of his hyung is what surprised him the most.

They’ve been best friends since they were kids and not even once did Jinwoo deceived him.

That was the first time Jinwoo has ever lied to him.

If only Seunghoon knew that Jinwoo has far more surprising lies than that one, then he would not be in this situation.

Later that night, Seunghoon cannot sleep. No matter how hard he try and no matter how many times he toss and turn and close his fucking eyes, he can’t sleep a wink.

He kept on thinking about Jinwoo. How he lied to him for the very first time and why he did that. Seunghoon can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. And a lot more worried because something is definitely wrong.

His phone, placed on the top of his bedside table, suddenly lit up.

It was a good thing he was still awake even though he has laid on his bed for hours and it’s already 2 something in the morning, because he immediately noticed his phone despite it being on silent. Someone must’ve texted him.

Squinting his eyes at the sudden brightness of his phone, he looked at the text.

_‘Are u still awake?’_

Then another message came right away. _‘U probably aren’t. But if u are, wanna have some beer?’_

Seunghoon frowned. Who the hell is this and who, in their right mind, would drink beer in the middle of the school night or rather– day (since it’s almost morning)? Okay. That was a stupid question. Almost all college student that Seunghoon knows would probably drink their asses till it’s time for their first class in the morning.

He read the text messages again and properly looked who it was from, letting his sleep-deprived brain process the words. _Oh, it’s from Jinwoo-hyung._

Seunghoon immediately rose up from his bed upon realizing that it was from his best friend. _‘Where r u?_ ’ He texted back. And even without a reply yet, he already got ready to go out. He hastily wore some pants, put on a thick jacket since the cold winter night can be extra chilly and was out of the door in less than 5 minutes.

His phone lit up again. _‘In my apartment.’_ It read.

‘OMY’* Seunghoon immediately replied.

Jinwoo’s apartment is in a walking distance from where Seunghoon is staying, only a 15-minute walk. 10, if you run, and Seunghoon did just that.

Slightly panting in front of Jinwoo’s door, he knocked twice because he’s polite like that and opened the door rashly because he’s also audacious like that. Besides, he knew that Jinwoo would forget to lock his door again.

Seriously, this hyung is the main stressor in his life. So careless.

Jinwoo, scared by the sudden loud noise from his door and unaware that a tall, towering, long-legged man is behind it, aimed to throw the can of beer in his hand at the source of the sound. He’s in the corner of his tiny kitchen, hiding and ready to pounce on the potential danger threatening his supposed to be peaceful bawling of his eyes out and moping over spilled milk (a.k.a. his useless, testicle-less boyfriend as described by Seunghoon, of course).

Before he even got more scared, Seunghoon soon came into view and Jinwoo let out a very loud, exaggerated sigh of relief.

“What the fuck, Lee Seunghoon! I thought you were a thief or something.” He yelled, still aiming the beer at his best friend.

“It’s your fault for not locking your door. Great weapon, by the way. 10/10 would recommend using to fight a thief.” Seunghoon said sarcastically while eyeing him and the item in his hand, obviously judging his choice of weapon.

Seunghoon noticed that Jinwoo seems like feeling better than he did earlier in the afternoon but his eyes are much more swollen than before. He chose to remain quiet, his questions can wait.

Jinwoo rolled his eyes at him and threw the beer towards him in a poor attempt to get revenge for scaring him but Seunghoon caught it effortlessly and opened it.

“Did you run here or something? How did you get here so fast?”

“I flew.”

When they settled down in the living room, with Seunghoon lying on the couch and Jinwoo sitting on the floor and each has their own beer, Seunghoon threw the question right away.

“What the fuck did Minhyuk did again? And I’ll know if you’re not telling the truth so don’t even bother lying to me, Kim Jinwoo.” Purposely speaking informally to the older guy. Of course, Seunghoon left out the fact that he can taste lies. Jinwoo doesn’t need to know that.

Jinwoo threw him an offended look. “Yah.” He warned.

The younger guy visibly gulped. “Fine. _Hyung_. Happy?” Seunghoon said, stressing the word ‘hyung’ dramatically.

Jinwoo gave a satisfied smirk and took a swig of his beer. He took a moment before answering the hanging question.

“I went to his apartment earlier today and we ended up fighting. It got so bad, to the point he started throwing stuff at me.” Jinwoo saw Seunghoon’s calm expression change into an angry one so he hurriedly assured his best friend that he was fine and he did not get hurt.

Jinwoo continued talking. “I decided that if he’s starting to get physical, then this relationship should end. So I broke up with him. I’m done putting up with him anyways.”

Seunghoon knows he’s being insensitive to what his best friend is going through, but he can’t help but feel happy and relieved at the same time. Okay, fine. He won’t admit it out loud and he probably will keep this secret to himself for the rest of life but he likes Jinwoo. Ever since they were kids. But Jinwoo is conveniently dense so until now, he has no idea of that Seunghoon really likes him.

So much that Seunghoon chose to lose sleep, go out of his apartment and run for 10 minutes (Seunghoon hates cardio ugh) in the middle of 2-something-in-the-morning of a cold winter night slash morning.

Of course, Seunghoon also feels bad for his hyung but he cannot deny that things turned out according to his liking, so he can’t help but let out a satisfied ‘heh’ in his thoughts.

“But why did you still meet with him a while ago?” He tried to ask casually, hiding the slight tone of jealousy in his voice.

“I tried to talk and properly end things. But he’s too angry about it and said some real hurtful things. It’s okay, though. I can’t blame him. I said cruel things too.” Jinwoo sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks.

Seunghoon immediately felt sadness and sympathy by the sight before him. If before, he’s happy and wanted to do a little victorious dance in his mind because Minhyuk is now out of the picture, now he wants to drag the guy out of wherever hole he is hiding and make him fix everything so that Jinwoo will stop crying.

Jinwoo must’ve loved that asshole for him to be crying like this. It breaks Seunghoon heart that Jinwoo won’t ever feel the same way towards him but it breaks his heart even more to see Jinwoo hurt like this.

“I genuinely liked him, you know. I don’t exactly know how but I messed up. Made him doubt me. I was at fault. I told him I was sorry but he won’t listen…” Jinwoo wept.

Seunghoon doesn’t know what to do. So, he put his beer down and sat on the floor beside his best friend to comfort him. He patted Jinwoo’s back consolingly.

“It’s okay, hyung. We all say hurtful things and make mistakes,” Seunghoon muttered softly, “After all, you’re only human.”

And suddenly, he tasted it. The worst lie he’s ever tasted ever since he gained this ability. Seunghoon’s eyes widened at Jinwoo as he belched forward, the foul taste assaulting his mouth. It tasted so bad, so bitter. If death can be tasted, this would how it taste like.

The taste made him jerked away from Jinwoo, spilling his beer in the process, while holding his hand over his mouth. Too stunned to do anything else and too shocked to say something towards Jinwoo who now stopped crying and looked at him confusedly.

Seunghoon wanted to vomit right then and there but the awareness of the words he said and the realization of what he tasted implied was far stronger than the need to get rid of the bad taste on his tongue.

Seunghoon slowly inched away from Jinwoo. Feeling frightened, confused, and freaked out. His brain overloading with the information.

Kim Jinwoo, the guy he’s known his whole life, his best friend, and the one he loves… is not a human.

The last thing he saw was the spilled beer and Jinwoo’s worried face before he ran towards the bathroom.

*OMW = on my way

**Author's Note:**

> A coffee-driven-burst-of-energy Jinhoon short story au started to be written at 3 something in the morning and finished at 7 something in the morning lol
> 
> I was sat in our dining room when I remembered this prompt that I’ve always wanted to write but didn’t because I was not confident with my writing. I still am insecure, but because of coffee I forgot my complex for a short while and started typing this prompt away like some mad man, when I should’ve done some school stuff instead. No regrets. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think. I'd love to read your feedback, may it be positive or constructive criticism. Comment down below. Thank you! Have a nice day!


End file.
